MultiMutants
by MyOrli
Summary: On a mission, the XMen encounter a rather unusual mutant with every mutation on the planet. when the team discover her 'tragedy', will they help her or stop her from reeking revenge on the brutes who created her? read and find out. ya'lls forgotten me?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. i know, this is getting ridiculous, huh? I mean, every time I get writerz block, I start a new idea for a story. This is something I've had in my head for awhile and decided to post. It's just a little OC story that has nothing at all to do with the comic stories. But, hey, I've read quite a few like this. Well, not exactly like this, but--oh, ya'll know what I mean. And, it's a Brotherhood vs. X-Men plot, too. I want ya'lls to tell me if it sucks or not, -k-? I won't update unless I'm told. Sorry to be stubborn, but it's just this once.

Disclaimer: I just wanna look, I won't buy nothin'.

Note: This is after X3, but Jean re-joins the team and no one ends up dying and all the mutants get their mutations back. And Gambit and Jubilee have joined the team.

Pairings: Scott/Jean (together forever!), Rogue/Gambit (can't help myself), Kitty/Bobby, slight Storm/Wolverine. (I'll change some around l8er if ya'lls want.)

Typical day at Xavier School for Gifted youngsters. Teachers teaching, students 'stoodying', some team members training in the Danger Room. Yeah, nothing new. At least to the _school_, that is.

Charles Xavier has been catching mental feelings of someone else. It wasn't Jean, he knew that for sure. Who the hell was it? Sometime in the afternoon, he decided to use Cerebro and find where this was coming from.

It took a while, but eventually, he found it. More like: 'he found _her_'. It was a slender, brown-haired, chocolate-eyed, multi-talented mutant. She looked about 17 or so. Her skin was fairly tanned, her hair short and thick—very thick, and she wore the absolute weirdest clothes. Her top looked like a silver bikini top with a gold buckle that held the cups together. Her shorts were EXTREMELY short—silver, as well—and were lined with a thin, silver belt with fairly-sized diamonds all over it. Her shoes were her flat boots that stretched halfway to her knees. She was fairly tall. About 5'8. the most thing that Charles noticed, however, was that she was fending off men who looked like they worked for the government, in the streets of Manhattan. She was a martial arts princess. He gave her that. (it reminded him of Beast and his acrobat-like agility.) But she looked like she needed help. He assembled the X-Men as soon as the class period was over.

The X-Men were somewhat relieved that they had a mission calling. Nothing exciting happened since the encounter with the Dark Phoenix. The Danger Room brought them some occupation, but they were hungry for some _real_ action.

"Thank you for assembling so quickly my X-Men," Xavier greeted as they met in the war room.

"What's this about, Professor?" Jean half-eagerly asked.

"A young mutant has come to my attention. No need to say the rest; you all know what I'm going to ask of you."

"Where is he?" Questioned Logan.

"_She_ is on the streets of Manhattan."

"So, who gets to go on this mission?" pondered Kitty.

"This time it will take everybody to accomplish this task, for it will not be an easy one."

"Oh, now, Prufesser," Gambit confidently put in. "I'm sure one little gurl ain't gonna be too much trouble."

"She's is going to be full of surprises, Gambit. I know she is a telepath, for one, among many other talents, which is why I couldn't find out much about her, considering she blocks off her thoughts from others."

"D'you at least know her name?" Cyclops asked.

"Unfortunately, no. But I know her hostility and skill in battle is great. Now, I can't tell you exactly what to expect, but I can tell you to be careful. Her exact coordinates will be downloaded into the Blackbird's computer." As the team got up to leave, he added, "Good luck to you all."

Manhattan

"Come and get me, you motherfuckers!" the 17-year old cried to half a dozen men encircling her. For a moment, none moved. That was until one jumped on her back, a pair off handcuffs in hand. However, on impact, metal spikes forced out through the mutant's back and stabbed through him. "Nice try." She then looked at the others. The spikes retracted—the body fell to her feet—but a second later, more spikes erupted from every joint in her anatomy: her knees, her knuckles (think Wolverine), her shoulder blades, her elbows, around her ankles, her chest, and her back again. Along with this, her skin turned to steel (remember Colossus). With a smile, she jeered, "Next?"

Though, someone got smart. She suddenly felt magnetic pull near one of the trucks, and she wasn't doing it. Before she got in a helpless situation, her spikes and metal skin disappeared. "Hmph. Have it your way." Bullets began firing. They hit her, but passed _through_ her (Shadowcat). She stood, merely staring at her fingernails. Once the shots ceased (cuz they obvious got the point that they weren't having any effect), lights shot just above the troops and exploded (Jubilee).

More squads came running. She smiled. Lightening stroke and strong winds picked up. The mutant blinked. _She_ wasn't doing it. Hearing the whining of a jet overhead, she looked up. It was the strangest aircraft she'd ever seen. Thinking it was another FBI plane or whatever, she telekinetically knocked the grounded troops aside and casually—yet rather disappointed—walked off. On the contrary, she was having a blast until she was outrageously outnumbered. There was no fun in it. She would have to fight to live, not for the sport of it.

Suddenly, a mutant with a southern accent, white streak through her dark hair, and a friendly smile touched down in front of her, "Hi, there, sugah."

"Get outta my way," the girl snapped.

"Thought ya maht need a hand, here."

"I don't _need_ help. Especially from someone like you. You spoiled everything, here!" crossing her arms, she added coolly, "Now, if you don't get outta my way, I'm gonna move you _myself_."

Rogue wasn't impressed. God, did this girl have a serious attitude problem, "Ya think you're the only one 'o your kind?"

"The only one with my unique powers."

"Look, Ah just wanna help out and take ya back to--well, a place you'll be safe, okay?"

"Girl, you are SUCKIN' around to become a Hit-and-Run case!"

"How can ya be such a--"

"Bitch?" suddenly, an eighteen-wheeler flung out of nowhere in Marie's direction. But before it did any damage to her, the Southerner caught it in her hands and set it back down. The teen gave her an impressed look. "Tremendous strength. Impressive. What else can you do?"

Feeling she had reached the civil side of this girl, Rogue answered, "Ah can fly, and absorb other peoples' powers and use 'em for a while."

"Hm. Well, I can do buches of stuff. Wanna see one?" without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Rogue's collar and swung her over her shoulder, demonstrating no less strength than Rogue. Marie landed about a fourth of a mile away. The mutant sighed in annoyment and shook her head. "Pushover."

From the Jet, the X-Men were watching. They couldn't believe half of what they saw. Extreme telekinesis, great strength, _serious_ attitude, and what stuck out for Gambit was her assault on Rogue. Of course, he wasn't the least bit happy, "_No_ one hirts _my_ Marie!" with his staff and deck of cards at the ready, he leapt down from the Blackbird before Scott could stop him.

"Gambit, wait!" but a few even followed him. Iceman, Beast, Angel, and Jubilee followed suit.

street

"You gonna _pay_ for dat!" a kinetically charged card flew at the mutant from behind. She heedlessly dodged and caught the card between her first to fingers and looked at the face.

From alongside Gambit, Jubilee gasped, "Hey, it shouldda blew up!"

"Joker," they heard the teen say. She turned around with her free hand on her hip. "Something I can relate to." She stuck it in her belt. "Thank you kindly. By the way, you got a whole deck worth of those little prizes?" Gambit looked down at the inside pocket of his long coat. He saw all the cards glow purplish, overloading with kinetic energy. And without warning, the deck exploded, knocking him and Jubilee back into a rather large pile of rubble created by her earlier. Otherwise, they were unharmed.

"That was naughty, little girl," Beast's voice said in her ear as he hung onto a lamp pole a little off the ground. Raising an eyebrow at Hank, she high-kicked him off the pole and lightly stepped on his throat.

"I can be _naughtier_." Lifting a finger, the diamond-lined belt unbuckled and slithered off her waist and into her hand. It was obviously just a prop. Well, not really. It came to Hank's realization that it was a whip.

"Let 'im go." She turned to see a blond-haired boy. Iceman.

"Well! What _have_ we here?" she shoved Beast away with her boot and strode over to Bobby with an attractive smile and perfect rhythm in her movements. At first, Iceman didn't fall for it. He hurled an ice-spear in her direction. She merely caught it in her hand and it instantly melted. "Well, talk about a cold shoulder," she purred when she approached him. Suddenly, she was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. She put her arms over his shoulders. "So, what do they call you? Snowboy? Mr. Abominable?"

"Hey, Ice!" Angel called. "Get away! She's tryin' to trick you!"

"But out, Birdbrain. I got to her first."

"Bobby--"

"I said, 'but out'!" he turned his head slightly and froze Warren's wings together, then his boots to the ground.

"I must say, you're an aggressive little fighter."

Jet

"That measly little--!"

"Don't say it, Kitty," Jean cut off.

"Pheromone control," Cyclops noticed.

"I'm afraid to find out what else she does," Colossus said.

"Well, the professor wasn't kidding when he said this one would be full of surprises," Storm pointed out.

"And don't vorry, _Kätzchen_, I'll test her vis _my_ charms." With that, Nightcrawler teleported out of the Blackbird.

Ground

"--What about being an aggressive lo--" BAMF! The teen ended up far away from Bobby than two seconds ago. "Hmm." She scratched her head in thought. "Must've lost control of my--" BAMF! Something hit her in the chest. "Wha--?" BAMF! This time she got decked in the jaw. And this time she caught a brief glimpse of a blue face. "Ah. A teleporter. Well, _two_ can play at that game." When another BAMF! sounded, she teleported behind the attacker and returned the favor.

Kurt was struck dumb. How did _that_ happen? Then…

BAMF! Hit. BAMF! Punch. BAMF! Kick. BAMF! Strike. Kurt was hit all over by attacks twice as fast as he could ever do. BAMF! THWACK! A Diamond-lined whip licked his neck. He turned and was face-to-face with the mutant, "Goodnight, sweet prince." Another THWACK in the stomach and Kurt was sent flying threw a near-by window.

Jet

The X-Men were transfixed at the girl's attacks.

"Alright, that does it!" Ororo cried. "I've had it with this one. I'm goin' down there."

"Urgh, then I'm goin' with you." Logan growled.

"Hey, wait!" but the two were already gone. "Kitty, Colossus," Scott turned to the remaining students. "Wait here." And he and Jean followed the others.

Ground

"You're fast," Storm called. "But I'm willing to bet you aren't fast as lightening."

"The question is, 'are you?'."

Storm's eyes took up their white color. Lightening stroke in the girl's direction. But when the light cleared, she'd gone. "Where..?" WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! A blur circled Ororo, hitting her every time it made 360 degrees.

"Enough!" an optic blast miraculously made a perfect hit in the teen's shoulder and knocked her back a little. But she regained her feet in no time.

"Just how much powers do you got?" Jean almost coldly pondered.

"Just enough. More than all you have together." She sassed back.

"Yeah?" Logan's stern voice said behind her. "Well, I got a special something you don't. It ain't a something you can match." He extended his claws."

"Hm." The girl raised her eyebrows. And piece-by-piece, her spikes emerged from all over her body again to their fullest extent. The four teammates gaped at her, disbelieving. She smirked at them. "You were saying?"

A/N: Sorry to cut it off cliffhanger, But I wanna see if ya'll really want more. And in the next chapt, I promise to tell why the new mutant has so many mutations, -k-? it'll be a doozy. Well, til next time!...i mean chapt.


	2. Savage

A/N: Hey! I'm back. I can see some 'o ya liked the last chapt. Thanx for reviewing! And just like I promised, all the mystery in the last chapt will be revealed in this one. Well, readers, here it is!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be putting a disclaimer in the first place.

"Holy shit," Logan exclaimed. "She's got it all and more!"

With her attractive grin, the teen turned to him, "Jealous, Metal Man?" looking at the rest, she added, "Ironic, isn't it? One little girl kicked a whole team's asses."

"What can we say?" Scott asked. "None of us have got more than two abilities. It's only natural when you use almost every trick against us."

"Listen," Jean said gentler, changing the subject. "We didn't come here to fight. We just want to help you and bring you to a, well, you could call it a haven for mutants. You'll be safe there with the rest of us."

Staring intently at Jean, the mutant eventually retracted her metal. "I've got a better idea. How about we not fight anymore, you take your little league and leave, and I'll continue my hunt."

"Hunt?" Storm couldn't help asking.

"It's personal."

"But you're taking innocent human lives!"

"'Innocent', huh? Well, you can waltz over to that Adamantium Enforcer's facility and say it to that bastard's wretched face!" The four were shocked. She knew William Stryker's men! Well, that explained the metal spikes and claws. Scott was the first to find his voice.

"Look, what you have in mind isn't worth it."

"No?"

"He's right, little girl," Logan added. "Killing people won't make it better. It'll just make you angrier."

"Right. Now, let's just talk about this, "Jean put in.

The girl glared, "No, _thanks_. I got a job to do and I'm gonna make sure it gets done." With that, she kicked off the ground and into the sky. Before Storm or Jean could pursue her, they heard a Southern accent.

"You ain't getting' off that easy!" Rogue's now-recovered figure sped behind the teen and removed a glove. Without further ado, she grabbed the girl's bare arm. She obviously felt the drain and tried to push Marie's hand away. But the twist was that Rogue felt the same. Like they were _both­ _losing their energy! They soon began to slowly, but surely, lose altitude.

"What's happening up there?" Ororo frantically demanded. "Logan, what's happening up there!"

Eyes glued to the scene, Logan vacantly replied, "I dunno. I…think…"

"What!"

"I think they're _both_ taking each other's powers."

"Well, _that_'_s_ not good," Scott said to no one in particular. Soon enough, the girls came into everyone's view. They were free-falling, the X-Men panicked. "Oh, God! Jean! Use your power, catch them!" Jean didn't stir. "Jean!"

"HUH?"

"Catch them!"

"Oh!" raising a hand, Marvel Girl concentrated on the falling mutants, still clinging to one another's skin, unable to let go.

They slowed down just before they made impact on the ground. When they were safely on the street, the four made their way over. The two were pale-faced and unconscious. Scott and Logan immediately pulled the two apart.

"How the hell can that happen?" Logan pondered. "I mean, wouldn't they just trade off powers or something?"

"Obviously not, Logan," Jean answered.

"C'mon," Scott interrupted. "Let's get them and the other X-Men back to the jet." Calling to Piotr and Kitty, they went to gather up the team.

BlackBird

The team were heading back to the mansion when an angry voice—more like, 'thought'—screamed in Scott and Jean's minds. (Scott only 'heard' it because his mind is connected to telepath Jean's.) Both hastily covered their ears in reaction.

"OWW!" Scott cried.

"Sounds like our guest is awake," Jean pointed out.

"Thanks for letting me know. I never wouldda guessed," her fiancé snapped a little fiercer than he meant to. Jean understood.

"I'll go talk to her."

"Good luck," Storm said as she co-piloted the jet.

Back of Jet

The mutant paced angrily around a cell-like room which nullified her powers. It was more like a corner with a power-nullified gate. When she saw Jean, she approached the 'gate'. "You sure got a funny way 'o treatin' strangers."

"Well," Jean said calmly. "You didn't exactly make things easy for us." She just heard a low 'humph' from the teen. Jean grabbed a chair and sat next to the 'cell'. The girl slid down the wall to the floor with her arms crossed. "You know," Jean said after a moment. "I think we got off on the wrong foot here. My name's Jean Grey. Or, if you prefer my codename, I'm Marvel Girl."

"Humph. What kinda handle is _that_?"

"My mentor gave it to me. May I ask your name?"

After a pause, the girl said, "Savage."

"'Savage'? That's an interesting name." Savage said nothing. "Why do you do what you do, Savage?"

"Why do you think?"

"I can understand your anger, but--"

"No, you can't. You can't begin to imagine what hell it is to--to--"

"Savage, Logan knows what it's like. He has adamantium on his bones, too. He went through the same thing you did."

"No, he didn't." Savage bolted to her feet and paced around quickly and furiously. "He hasn't been the way he is since birth! He hasn't had DNA of other mutants locked onto his own and possess every _last mutation on the planet_! He doesn't have more than just a few claws! He only has metal on his _bones_, not every bit of his body! _And_ he doesn't have to remember it all! The pain, the horror, the…EVERYTHING! Ever since _I _first felt life in me, I have been cursed with those burdens!" she came to a halt and locked her pained, brown eyes onto Jean's wide, green ones.

Eventually, Jean found the strength to speak, "You…you mean to say that right after you were born, Stryker did all that to you?"

Savage turned away, "One, Stryker's dead, remember? This happened just a few mere _days_ ago in a facility in Rochester. Two," she took a deep breath and turned back to Jean, "I was never born, Miss Grey. I was…_created_."

Jean gasped, "You mean you're--"

"A science experiment gone terribly wrong."

"Will…will you tell me about it?" Jean asked in a voice so weak with shock that it was just barely above a whisper.

Savage sat back down, this time completely facing Jean, "Some scientists—a man named Jason the 2nd among them—who studied the same as Stryker decided to attempt to create a 'Multi-Mutant', a super-soldier to hunt down and kill mutants with its extreme, limitless, and terrible powers. If the first experiment was a success, they would make--"

"Hundreds more?"

"Thousands. In order to make that possible, they would need a sample of DNA from every mutant recorded. I don't know how they got the DNA, but I do know that's what made me. As soon as I was declared a living organism, they performed the adamantium procedure and gave me more than what Stryker did his last two experiments. Then they got the idea they could command and control me like some slave. I grew angry. I don't know why I didn't kill them for their abuse, but I just up and bolted outta there, of course, dragging a few human heads out with me. It was later that I realized what they'd done to me. That made me more furious. I headed back to the base, but it was deserted. I knew they'd be looking for me. So I went looking for them, and not to pose a warm welcome. I'd been hunting down humans ever since, searching for those who'd destroyed what life I had."

"But they gave you life."

"They didn't have to take it _away_. But they did."

After a pause, Jean comforted, "With us, you'll be safe. No one with use you as a weapon or anything. No one will find you, I promise. You can have a new life. With us. You'll be loved with us. You've just got to give us a chance." Savage said nothing. She merely closed her palms together and leaned her forehead against her fingers and shut her big, chocolate-brown eyes. "Savage? It's okay to cry. We _all_ do, every now and then."

With a sad smile, Savage rose her head and opened her eyes again, but did not look at Jean. "I _can_'_t _cry, Jean." She looked directly at her. "I don't know how. It's one thing Jason never gave me: emotions…save for anger and hate."

"I think you've just made a new one, Savage," Jean softly said. "I think somewhere in your heart, you can _love_, too."

Blankly, Savage replied, "Thank you…Marvel Girl." They shared a smile. After they fell into silence for a moment, she added, "Alright, I'll stay with you and your friends," she hastily added, "but only for a little while."

"Very well. Savage--"

"Jadaiuss." Savage suddenly said.

"What?"

"My name's 'Jadaiuss'."

Jean smiled, "Alright. 'Jadaiuss', then. Welcome to our family."

A/N: Okay, that's it for now. I'll update as soon as I can. And incase you're wondering how Savage's name is pronounced properly, it's Ju-Dī-us. Sorry, I couldn't help but make up a crazy name. anyways, tell me how ya'lls like it. The chapt, I mean. L8erz!


	3. I Wouldn't Go That Far

A/N: I can't really say much except, thanx for the support and brace yourselves for a little surprise.

Disclaimer: 'Disclaim' is the key word.

"Welcome to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Jadaiuss," Jean announced when they stepped out of the jet after the others.

Jadaiuss looked around at the campus and then at the school itself, "Impressive. Very impressive."

"I thought it would delight you. Now--"

"Hey, look, sister. I never said I was delighted. I just said I was awed. Whoever built this place must be very rich."

"And so you are right, young lady," the Professor's voice said as he wheeled up.

"Savage, I would like you to meet our mentor and founder of this place," introduced Jean. "Professor Charles Xavier. He's the one who asked us to find you. He's primary teacher and a brilliant telepath."

"I see you are quite a powerful telepath yourself, Savage."

"Jadaiuss, if you please."

"Lovely name." Turning to Jean, Xavier said, "Jean, after you get our guest settled in a room I have prepared, I'd like you, Scott, Logan, Hank, And Storm to meet me in the war room. Something urgent has come to my attention."

"Yes, Professor."

At that moment, Angel approached, "Uh, Jean, you go ahead to the briefing room. I'll show her to her room."

"You sure, Warren?"

"Oh, yes. Uh, I'll take care of everything. You-you just go ahead. No sense in wasting time on important business." As if in a hurry, Angel grabbed Savage's arm and pulled her along. "And, by the way, my codename's Angel, but you can call me Warren."

"Uh, yeah. I guessed that." And the two were gone.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong," Scott came walking up to them. "But I think Angel has a, well, _thing_ for Savage."

"I wouldn't be a bit surprised," laughed Jean as the three of them headed to the subbasement.

Angel and Savage

"…And this is the library." Warren blabbed as he motioned to a room. "This is the kitchen. Whenever you're hungry, this place is always open. And these stares lead to the second floor dormitories. Your room is down the hall, second to last on the left. Here, lemmie show you in," he opened the brown door to a gorgeous, feminine-fit room with a bathroom to its right. The bed lay facing the door against the middle far wall with a nightstand at its right. A tall dresser drawer stood to the left wall alongside a fairly-sized closet. "The Professor was kind enough to provide you with--"

"Ai!" Savage suddenly cried, putting her hands over her ears. Taking her hands away, she—as calmly as she could—added, "Your name should have been Talk-A-Lot. God!" Angel gave her a rather shocked and hurt look. "Look, Sweetheart," she stopped abruptly in her own surprise at what she said. She continued, nonetheless, "No offence, but could you please refrain from talking for two seconds and let me explore things for myself?"

"Oh, sure thing."

Jadaiuss wandered over to the dresser and pulled open the middle drawer. Several sets of clothes lay neatly folded there, "Um, why so many garbs?"

Warren strode to her side, "Well, you'd probably need a few extra 'cause, well--"

"What?"

"Well, the only clothing you seem to have are the ones on your back."

"So?"

"So…some would think it kinda weird to wear the same thing all the time."

"Listen, honey," She paused again in surprise. "I've worn these," she motioned to her strange outfit. "Ever since I got them. They are the first thing I ever wore and are gonna the last things I wear."

"Well, suit yourself," Warren wondered over to the nightstand where a radio sat an flicked it on. A song started.

_I'll never forget_

_That night long ago._

_When he drove me down that_

_Old, dusty road_

After a second or two, Savage turned her head to look at him, "If I may be so bold to ask, why are you being so nice to me?"

Angel turned back to her, "That surprise you?"

"Well, for one, I attacked your team, I' know I'm not being the most pleasant guest, and I'm not using my pheromone power. What's the deal?"

"Well, I thought I should be a bit hospitable to someone who's new, here." Angel replied with his hands in his pockets.

_He took me as far as I'd_

_Ever been_

_He wanted me, and_

_I wanted him_

_But I'd always been told_

_I shouldn't give in_

"I don't think that's it."

"Does everything need an explanation?"

"In this case, yes."

"I wouldn't think so."

"That's you."

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

"To me? No."

Angel walked back over to her, "You're a real challenge, you know that?"

"So?"

"Not that I _hate_ it, or anything, but," urgh, he just couldn't wait anymore. It was now, or never. Quick as a flash he grabbed her in his arms and made all the space between their lips disappear. To his surprise, she didn't resist. At first.

_I wouldn't go_

_That far_

_I didn't follow _

_My heart_

_He said he loved me_

_But I wasn't ready_

_No, I wouldn't go _

_That far_

After what seemed like decades, Savage jerked away with a look of surprise in her chocolate eyes. And Angel's kindness look morphed into embarrassment, "Um, Warren, where the hell did _that_ come from?"

"I…I dunno," Angel shuffled his wings a bit, not looking at her.

_He was so patient_

_He didn't give up_

_With the ring _

_In his hand _

_And a heart_

_Full of life_

Jadaiuss looked at him intently.

"You read my mind."

She smiled a bit devilishly, "How could you tell?"

"Because when someone reads my mind, I feel like my brain's shrinking."

Savage laughed, "Why didn't you just say something before?"

"Because…I didn't know what you'd say.

_He asked me_

_Forever_

_I asked him_

_To wait_

"I haven't fallen in love since--well, years. Let's just leave it at that."

After a pause, Jadaiuss said, "I hate to burst your bubble, here, Angle--I mean, Warren, but I have nothing to offer _you_. I'm empty. Nothing. Realize, I look about your age, but I'm a mere few days old. I mean, I don't think I'm ready for a big step. And, my duty is with Jason, and Jason alone. That's main reason why I move from place to place. I can't get caught up in all these distractions. "

_Said, 'Please understand_

_These dreams I must chase'_

_Though it was a promise _

_I wanted to make_

"I can wait. As long as it takes," Warren said hopefully.

"Warren…"

_But I wouldn't go _

_That far_

_I didn't follow _

_My heart_

_I knew he loved me_

_But I wasn't ready_

_No, I wouldn't go_

_That far_

"How can you wait so long? I'm a fighter, not a lover. My objective is to kill, and nothing else."

"But--"

"I think you should go, Angel." As Warren reluctantly turned to leave, she called after him, "Thanks for showing me around." Angle didn't respond.

_After all these years,_

_I saw him again_

_He had his wife_

_And his family with him_

_He said he was proud _

_Of all my success_

_He guessed both of us_

_Had found happiness_

Suddenly, Jadaiuss felt the urge to stop him. To keep him from leaving. Why had she told him to leave in the first place? No matter.

_But I wouldn't go _

_That far_

_I didn't follow_

_My heart_

_I knew he loved me_

_But I wasn't ready_

_No, I wouldn't go_

_That far_

"Wait!" she cried. He turned and before he knew it, Angel was again mouth-to-mouth with Savage, this time it being her doing.

_Yes, I knew he loved me_

_But I wasn't ready_

_No, I wouldn't…go…_

_That…far._

A/N: Surprise! Bet ya'll weren't expectin' that. Want more? Review! Well, even if ya'll don't (cuz I know this is a cheesy chapt) I'll update anyway. It'll get better in the next chapt. Promise! No flames, please. I'll expect not many of you enjoying this chapt, I know. Like I said, it'll improve, big time.


	4. Friend or Foe?

A/N: Hi. Sorry I took so long, friends, but it wasn't until recently that I got rid of my writerz block. Anyhoo. Chapt 4 up!

Disclaimer: I guess I should start writing this backwards, huh?

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Storm asked as she and Logan followed Beast into the briefing room.

"Yes, indeed, Ororo. Please take a seat."

"May I inquire to what this is about, Charles?" Beast said.

"I will waste no time in telling you, I received a message while you were away. Eric has gotten in touch with me."

"Magneto?" Scott asked in surprise. "What did he want?"

"It dismays me to say that he knows about our little 'addition' to the school."

"How'd he find out about Savage?" Logan added.

"It seems her incidents have been all over the news. Eric says she is a '_relation_' of his. He has been searching for her for months after she ra--"

"That's impossible, Professor," Jean interrupted. "Jadaiuss told me she had only been, um, existing for no more than four or five days. Not even a _week_."

"Yes, that's what troubles me, Jean. I trust you remember your episode with him on your first encounter with the Phoenix, Jean?"

Jean cast her I eyes downward, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, I believe my old friend wishes to gain custody of her for his purposes. With young Jadaiuss, Eric tends to try such a dangerous task yet again."

"WHAT?" all the X-Men present cried in surprise.

Scott jumped to his feet, "Professor, you…you mean to say that Savage…is the same as Jean?"

"Not entirely, Cyclops. The Phoenix is apart of Jean, and Jean alone. But seeing as Jadaiuss possesses every mutant's powers, their Classes add together into her and, naturally, it would make her the most powerful and…destructive being on the planet. Which is why I think Magneto wants her this time round."

"But what would be his motive this time, Professor?" Storm asked, rising to her feet as well.

"Sadly, Storm, that is something I do not know. But what I do know is that if our Savage is 'forced', if you would, to release all of her anger and power among the world, the results could be fatal."

"But Jadaiuss said--" Jean began

"But we all know what a twisted tongue Eric has, don't we? Obviously, he might tell her that he will help her and have her…I really shouldn't elaborate, should I?"

"So, what do we do?" Beast inquired.

"We keep her here, never let her know this happened, and," Xavier paused for a second as if to think. "possibly ask her to become one of us."

The team's voices overlapped with exclamations of surprise, agreement, and some of protest."

"One of the _X_-_Men_?" Logan cried. "That's…that's just _crazy_!"

"Yes, Professor!" Ororo agreed. "If she's as dangerous as you say--"

"It's the very reason we should teach her to fight only for the greater good. I believe her addition to the team would be very significant to us."

Before any other could speak again, Jean spouted, "I agree, Professor! I'll go tell her." With that, she raced out of the room.

"She sure seems happy," Storm said as she stared at the now-empty doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe she has good reason," Charles cheerfully replied. "Now, I don't have any other reason to hold you in here, so you are dismissed, my X-Men."

Everyone left except for Scott. When everyone was out of earshot, he strode over to his mentor, "Are you _sure_ about this, Professor? I mean, don't get me wrong, I trust you know what you're doing, but someone like Savage is…is also a threat as well as an important teammate."

"I appreciate your concern, son. I'm certain everything will turn out fine. Don't worry," Charles place a reassuring hand on Scott's arm.

Scott smiled and then looked back at his mentor, "You still know how to calm a nerve."

"That's the duty of a father, Scott," he leaned back in his chair with a wee bit of humor in his tone. "Now, as a father, I should also tell you to get some sleep. It's late. And we must get up early tomorrow to test our guest."

Still smiling, Scott answered, "Sure, Professor. I'll see you tomorrow." And he left the room.

Jadaiuss's Room

"_Me_? An _X_-_Man_?" Savage cried as Jean told her the news.

"Yes! What d'you say?"

"Well!" Savage paced around the room as if overwhelmed. "Me, anX-Man! The honor, the excitement! The _danger_! I'll bet anyone would kill to be an X-Man. And to think this choice fell on _me_!"

"So, you'll do it?" Jean excitedly asked.

Savage turned back to her with a dropped expression, "No!"

Jean's smile dropped, too, "Wh-what?"

"Look, Jean, you're a nice person. I like you. You're seem like a decent woman. But I'm a team of one, okay? I work alone. By all means, I shouldn't even be here. I'm just wasting my time! I'd be halfway to the other side of the state by now."

"And you would have half a thousand lives with you."

"Face it! That's what I do!"

"It doesn't have to be."

"Well, it is."

Jean didn't say anything right away. She went over and sat down the edge of Savage's bed, "Okay, suppose you get revenge on Jason, or whatever his name is, what would you do then?"

"Who knows? I'm unpredictable." God, this girl never ran out of things to say!

"Jadaiuss, there's more to life than killing and vengeance. We want you to help us prevent it and such. Life was given to us for a reason. And it wasn't so you could take it away. I know a man who is willing to take innocent human—and maybe a few mutant—lives for his purpose. I think he wants you to do it for him."

"What! I'm NOT anyone's weapon!"

"Yes, but you're your _own_. You're doing the same thing. You're abusing _yourself_. It's the very same if he did. But if work with us, we can put a stop to it."

Savage sat in thought for a second, "I'll have to sleep on it. I shouldn't rush into it, you know?"

Jean smiled again, "That's a very responsible thing to say, Jadaiuss."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just let me get some peace, please."

"Alright," Jean laughed. She got to her! Yay! Somehow, Jean knew Savage would say tomorrow that she'd love to join the team! She just knew it! "I'll see you tomorrow morning, then? Professor Xavier would like to test the extent of your abilities tomorrow in the Danger Room."

"Fine, just go on." And she shut the door behind Jean. As soon as she was gone, Jadaiuss hurried over to her closet. She scurried through it and found a silvery, sleeveless, cut-short, dress. At the floor of the closet, a pair of matching, high-heeled shoes. She looked at them in slight disgust. Why had Warren said that was popular dress among women when they go someplace special? Oh, well. There's a first time for everything.

She went into her bathroom and for the first time, changed out of her 'uniform' and into something new.

Front Door

"_God_, _how long is it gonna take_?" Warren thought to himself as he waited for Savage to come from her room. He was dressed semi-casual in black dress pants and a white button-up shirt.

"_I could make you longer_," answered Jadaiuss's voice in his head. Oops! "_Telepath_,_ stupid_!"

Warren could have kicked himself in the ass for being so idiotic! "_Sorry_."

"'_Sorry_'_ don_'_t feed the bulldog_. Anyways I already here."

Warren jumped at the sound of her speaking voice behind him. He just couldn't see her. "You…invisible or something?"

"No! You think?"

"What for?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to see how I look."

"What's so bad about it?"

"See for yourself," as she slowly came into view, Angel had to hold his breath in order not to cry out in surprise. He didn't know why she made such a fuss about it. She was _beautiful_! "What?"

Angel was speechless until he suddenly said, "Uh, should we go?"

"Okaaay..?"

"I can hotwire on of Cyke's bikes and--"

"Why not fly?"

"I--uh--fl-fly?"

"Yes. Those big, feathery wings of yours aren't there for nothing, are they?"

"Well, no. But--"

"Well, then c'mon!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the lawn.

"Wait. I just got one question. You said you have every mutation, right? Then why don't you have wings too?"

Savage leaned towards him, "If I already can fly, what's the _point _of having wings?"

"Oh." Was all Warren could say before Jadaiuss jerked him up above the ground.

"Now, you lead, 'cause I have no clue where we're going."

A Night Club

"A club? That's what the big deal is?" Savage disappointedly cried as they approached the front doors.

"It's a club just for mutants. It's actually more like a hardcore bar. Trust me, in ten minutes, you'll like it."

"Humph."

They passed the doors and an oldie Country song by Patsy Cline started.

_I go a-walkin_'

_After midnight_

_Out in the_

_Moonlight_

_Just like we used _

_To do_

"Damn!" Warren cried

"What?"

"I forgot this is Double C night."

"Care to explain what that means?"

"Classic Country Night."

_I'm always walkin'_

_After midnight_

_Searchin' for_

_You_

"So, what's wrong?"

"I _hate_ Country!"

_I walk for miles_

_Along the highway_

_Well, that's just_

_My way_

_Of sayin_

_I love you_

"I don't know. I kinda like this song. Care to enjoy it with me?" she asked as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

_I'm always walkin_

_After midnight_

_Searchin for_

_You _

"Uh, okay..? I take it you dance."

"Why not?"

_I stop to see _

_A Weepin' Willow_

_Cryin' on _

_His pillow_

_Maybe he's _

_Cryin' for me_

They didn't really do much. Just moved a bit and Warren twirled her a couple of times.

_And as the skies_

_Turn gloomy_

_A light wind_

_Whispers to me_

_I'm lonesome as _

_I can be_

It was an easy-going song. Not fast, not slow. Just flowing. Jadaiuss seemed to enjoy herself. Warren was having a hard time in that area, as this wasn't his kind of music.

_I go a-walkin_

_After midnight_

_Out in the_

_Starlight_

_Just hopin'_

_That maybe_

_Somewhere a-walkin_

_After midnight_

_Searchin' for_

_Me_

"You know," Warren suddenly said. "What's with you wearing silver all the time?"

"Silver's my color. Hell, half of my anatomy is the color silver."

"Huh?"

"Adamantium."

"Oh. Right."

_I stop to see _

_A Weepin' Willow_

_Cryin' on _

_His pillow_

_Maybe he's _

_Cryin' for me_

"Hi, kids."

The gruff voice behind Jadaiuss and Warren made them jump. , "Logan!" Angel cried "What are you doin' here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing. _I _came here for a drink or two."

"We just--we wanted--"

"Relax, already, I ain't gonna tell Chuck. Even though I probably should."

_And as the skies_

_Turn gloomy_

_A light wind_

_Whispers to me_

_I'm lonesome as _

_I can be_

"It's dangerous to be out this late."

"Look, Wolvie," Savage half-snapped as she turned to face him. "Anything you can handle, I can handle _better_. Don't go worrying about us."

"No, I mean there's a certain mutant on the loose and he might know you're in town."

"Don't worry about it," Jadaiuss said again as she turned her attention back to Warren.

_I go a-walkin_

_After midnight_

_Out in the_

_Starlight_

_Just hopin'_

_That maybe_

_Somewhere a-walkin_

_After midnight_

_Searchin' for_

_Me_

But there _was_ something to worry about. Just as the song ended, a BOOM! Sounded by the front doors. The entire wall ripped off. Within the dust of the rubble, a few mutants, followed by a hovering, helmet-wearing mutant, scrambled in.

"Okay, now I believe you, Logan," Angel fidgety said. "We picked the wrong night to come into town."

Savage just stared fearlessly in the mutant's direction with a slight bit of her famous attitude. She was ready for anything………

A/N: I don't know if ya'lls consider this an improvement, but I do. Anyways, pleez review! Til next time!


	5. Gambit and Savage in Distress

A/N: I know! I know! I know! Long wait, inexcusable except that I had severe writerz block on one part of this chapt. Hope ya'll haven't given up on me! I'm so genuinely sorry! Please except my apology: a long chapt.

Disclaimer: Only Jadaiuss mine (or, in this case, Angel's, lol)

Note: If any ya'lls think I wrote a cheat, don't, -k-? The beginning of this chapt was written right after the last and was just finished, so I did it on purpose.

"Urgh! Remy, Ah told ya to be careful!" an irritated voice of Rogue cried from near the busted wall. As she said these words, the said 'figure' suddenly disappeared as if a television set turned off. Apparently, a mutant capable of creating illusions had went to hysteria and lost control of his powers as a result from sudden startlement. From Logan's, Angel's and Jadaiuss's angle, it had indeed looked like the wall had been ripped off. But, instead, it was a mere (if this could be called 'mere', lol) kinetic explosion.

"Now, yoo know I didn't mean it, _chere_. Was an _accident_. Yoo said yourself dat tenshuns can run high. I just lost control."

"Well," Logan said. "Looks like we aren't the only X-Mutants who sneak out to come here."

"Small world," Jadaiuss flatly responded.

"Now, Ah _know_ ya did it on purpose!" Rogue insisted.

"Even if I _did_—which I _didn't_—why are yoo jumpin' on my back? I delayed us losin' against da losers, here."

"Mebbe, poker face, but you still destroyed the table—not to mention that _wall_. That includes our winnin's from the previous games!"

Gambit could be seen scratching his head in thought, "…Oh. Never thought 'o _dat_."

"Then ya admit ya _did_ do it on purpose?"

"No, _chere_! It's just…I'm used to chargin' up cards. It was just a little slip."

"Anyone who believes that, jump out the window," Jadaiuss and the other two approached.

"What are ya guys doin' here?" Rogue asked

"Just havin' a _blast_," she quipped

"Oh, ha-ha."

"I said it was an accident," Gambit mumbled.

"_Accident_, Cajun?" Angel retorted. "If that was an accident, then Pearl Harbor was _our_ fault."

"Watch it, Wings," Gambit growled, pulling out a card and leaning a hand against the wall by the DJs. "Or I might 'ave an _intenshunal_ accident."

The wall next to the DJs ripped off, causing even more panic in the room. "Re-_my_!" Rogue cried. "What did Ah just tell you?"

"I didn' do nothin'! Awnest! Dat wasn't me!" Gambit cried as he backed away.

"No." an elderly voice said. When he stepped into the light, he smirked and said, "It was me."

"A-All right, Freddie," a female voice quivered nearby. "That's enough with the illusions. We've already seen this."

Magneto turned to face her, "Oh no, my dear. I'm very real." He raised his hand to levitate the speakers around the room. When he made the hand gesture to throw them at the two mutants, a red beam off light shot out from the X-Men's direction and at the flying objects, knocking them out where the wall that Gambit destroyed used to be.

Jadaiuss' eyes regained their natural color, and then she turned to look at the new nemesis as the other unknown mutants fled.

Eric smiled with satisfaction, "Ah. For a moment, I had thought young Cyclops was in the room. You are indeed as powerful as I heard."

"And you are?"

"A new friend of yours."

"Don't even think it, Mags." Logan stepped in front of her. "You can't have her."

Eric merely replied, "I can feel the metal you bear, Wolverine. I can feel it on her, too. You really think this much of a challenge?" He froze Logan when he popped his claws.

He did the same when Savage followed suit. But to his surprise, she—though as if she were struggling against bonds—stepped out from behind Logan…and smiled! "You obviously haven't heard _enough_ about me, Pops."

Magneto dropped his smile, "In this case, I will give you a choice, young lady. Either you come with me freely and help lead my Brotherhood, or," his Brotherhood crowded around him "I will use force and you will merely be my captive."

"Well, I think we've all seen what your _force_ can do. You're no match."

"Maybe not against you, but you are no match against--" a cherry-like object rose out of his belt. It hovered above the ground for a few seconds before--

BOOM! It crashed to the floor, emitting a grayish gas, surrounding Jadaiuss, causing her to choke. But before she could regain her oxygen, Logan rose and was crashed into her, knocking them both towards a shelf which held beer, whiskey, martinis, margaritas and other alcoholic beverages. But the impact caused Logan's claws to jam into Savages stomach. He was knocked out, but Jadaiuss let out an animal-like roar of pain.

Unexpectedly, Magneto's men charged, forcing the few X-Men into battle. Jadaiuss paid no attention, but focused on removing Wolverine's claws from her body.

"Gambit, get Jadaiuss outta here!" Angel ordered. "I'll take care of the Brotherhood."

"Not alone, Angel!" Rogue joined.

"_Mon ami_, yoo okay?" Remy asked Savage as he ran over and lifted her up off the floor a little.

"No worries, 'Romany'," she simply said. "I got the healing factor, remember? I'm…" she suddenly paused. Her wounds didn't seal up and kept pouring blood. "_not healing_! Why am I not healing? What's--"

"Not to worry, _chere_," Gambit said as Juggernaut started at them. "I can stop dis guy easy." He picked up a fallen card and held it, waiting for it to charge to the full extent. But nothing happened! "Hey, wha--?"

"Gambit, look out!" but Juggernaut rammed into them both, knocking them some ways.

Angel caught Remy in midair while Rogue did the same for Savage, "Watch yourself, sugah."

"Rogue, what's happening? We're--ahh!" too late once again. The two fell to the ground and landed hard on top of one another.

"Oof!"

"Drop me here, Wings," Gambit ordered as Warren flew over Mystique. But when he moved to attack again, his powers were still disabled. "Friends…this is _not_ our lucky night."

Mansion

"Scott, did you hear that?" Jean suddenly asked as she peeked out of their bathroom. She had also suddenly felt a surge of pain pass through her abdomen.

"…Yeah. That sounded like Savage." Scott was going over some homework papers from his mechanics class, but stopped to clutch his stomach.

"She…and _Warren_--! And Rogue and Gambit are there too. So is Logan. But he's down."

"Wait. Where?"

"At the Mutant Bar."

"Oh, they didn't. Please tell me they didn't!"

"The Brotherhood is there, too. Oh, no! They're looking for Jadaiuss!"

"And possibly any other young X-Man they can get their hands on! We need to go! Get Ororo. We'll need her." he said as he bolted out their door and headed for the nearest elevator to the subbasement.

"What about some of the other X-Men?"

"We don't wanna overdo it."

Club

"Hello there, Cajun!" Mystique purred as she picked him up by the throat. "Long time, no see."

"Nice to see yoo, Raven," Gambit gasped with what air he had. He used his last strength to touch Mystique's arm, but again, no kinetic charge. "Oh," she pouted in mock pity. "Little Remy can't defend himself? Too bad." With that, she threw him against the far wall. Gambit had absolutely no strength left. And his lack of air certainly didn't help him from losing consciousness after impact. He fell face-first and didn't move. (Oh! I hurt Remy! Shame on me!)

"Remy!" Rogue cried out in anguish. "Ya lil' _bitch_!" she moved to touch her bare hand with Raven, but nothing happened. (Not Rogue, too!)

"Ah-ah," Mystique waved her index finger to and fro. But before she could do anything more, a spike-heeled kick met her in the jaw. Jadaiuss had flown at her, causing her to recoil from Marie. Savage's shiny silver dress was now half scarlet due to her bleeding abdomen.

"You're quick, martial-arts-wise, but not as fast as me. Sorry. I usually don't brag," Jadaiuss was weakened, but she still had her attitude.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a _serious_ attitude problem?" Raven shot as she regained her feet, her right side of her face bleeding. "I just thought you would like to know."

"Hold on, Jadaiuss!" Angel called as he swooped down.

"No, you get Wolvie and the South Chick outta here!"

"But--"

"I can handle myself. Go!" reluctantly, Warren quickly hoisted Logan on his back and Rogue grabbed onto him. He headed back to the mansion.

"Go ahead, girl," Mystique taunted. "Make your move."

"I usually don't strike first." Savage retorted as she moved in front of Remy as if protecting him.

"You will wish you had, young Savage," Eric's cold voice said just before she was lifted off the ground as if invisible hands were grabbing at her metal bones. She tried to counter-manipulate herself so she could move again, but all her powers were somehow nullified.

"What the fu--?" but she was thrown to a nearby table. She jumped up to stand atop of it, extracting her claws. "Foolish girl." Magneto smirked as he moved in. Jadaiuss posed for the kill, but froze as Eric took his hold on her.

"Hey. Fight…fair!" she struggled against him.

"Have _you_ ever fought fair, my dear?"

"I never had to. And what'd you do to my powers?"

"I never did anything," Magneto chuckled. "Yours—and your friends at that—powers are nullified because of a certain _instrument_ given to me by Mr. Jason. Anyone who touches you loses their powers temporarily as well…that is, if they stay at a fair distance, they will recover them." Turning to the Brotherhood, he called, "My brothers, we have our prize! Now we shall put it to good use." A needle suddenly came as if from nowhere and stabbed Savage behind the shoulder. Considering her immune system, she fought against the sedative for a good few seconds, but soon fell motionless.

Pyro walked over to Eric," Okay, we got the girl, but what about that French dude?" he motioned to the unconscious Gambit.

Magneto merely smiled, "We can't have anyone able to tell the tale to the other X-Men."

Pyro smirked, taking the message, "Hey, Juggy! We got someone who can keep her company."

Juggernaut had hoisted Jadaiuss on his shoulder. But on his way out, he picked up Remy and threw him over his shoulder, too. They all exited, leaving no trace behind save for a demolished bar.

X-Jet

"Look! There's Warren," Storm pointed out the window to where they saw a figure on soft white wings fly towards the Blackbird. She lowered the ramp to let them in. Jean and Scott hurried over to help Angel.

Almost immediately after touching down, Warren _fell_ down, "What happened, Warren?" Jean asked. But he seemed too occupied on catching his breath.

"The Brothahood paid us a lil' visit," Rogue answered for him.

"What happened to Logan?" Scott asked, checking his pulse.

"Ya know ol' Mags, Cyke."

"What about Gambit? And Jadaiuss?" Jean pressed. "Are they alright?"

"Ah dunno. Ol' Savage told Wings ta leave her an' Remy behahnd."

"Why didn't you _all_ just fly out?"

"Ah couldn't. An' ol' Wings could barely carry Wolvie and me."

"Jadaiuss…couldn't fly…either," Angel panted. "Hers, Rogue's and Gambit's powers…all were nullified. We don't know…why or…how."

"Then if Magneto was there and they couldn't defend themselves…" Scott said more to Jean than the other two. "Oh, God!"

"Should we head back to the bar?" Storm asked.

"No. They'd be gone, by now. We can't do anything except head back to the mansion."

Meanwhile

"_Mon ami_. _Mon ami_! Wake up, now."

With a groan, Jadaiuss sat up in the darkness. The floor beneath them seemed to be slightly vibrating, and all she could see was the slight silhouette of Gambit, "What happened?"

"I don' know 'bout dat one. All I can conclude is dat we in a truck."

"Yeah. Thank you, Mister Notre Dame. Now how the hell d'we get _out_ of here?"

"Dat's beyond me, too. I _still_ can't use my powers. Dat just _sucks_! How 'bout yoo?"

"Well, if you can't, I can't either. But, I wonder…" she felt her way to a wall and pressed her ear to it. "This is just plain metal. I can slice through it easily. But, it's hard to see anything without light, so the only con is--" She suddenly shrieked. "Gambit, get your hands off me!"

"_Chere_, I ain't--"

"You wanna move your hands, or you wanna lose 'em? You're choice."

"_Chere_, I am way over here! I ain't doin' nothin'!"

"Then who--?"

"Need a light?" an unfamiliar voice asked as a lighter flicked on by her face.

"Fuck…you!" with incredible speed, she gave Pyro a fresh knock-out-the-nuts treatment (though his garments made it fairly difficult to make a perfect hit). But the disadvantage was that the lighter, as well as some of kerosene carried in Pyro's lighter when it busted, dropped on the floor of the truck, flaring up a huge fire.

"Well, _mon ami_," Remy half jokingly said as they backed against the wall. "Yoo got your light."

War Room

"My X-Men," Charles announced. "Using Cerebro, I have located our missing comrades. It seems the captors are on the move to…Washington D.C."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Bobby asked.

"It shouldn't. We all know Magneto," Hank said.

"With Savage and Gambit?" Jean inquired, not acknowledging the other two.

"I'm afraid so. But if what Angel and Rogue say is true, then I am quite puzzled at why Eric would disable their mutations--"

Xavier's voice was drowned out from Scott and Jean's minds. They suddenly felt pain in their right feet and it suddenly seemed very hot in the room. Beads of sweat dripped down their faces, and heated nausea swept over them. It was as if they were standing right in front of a huge, hot bonfire and couldn't move away.

"--Therefore I--Jean? Scott? Are you alright?" the two had collapse against each other on the metal floor. The heat they were feeling was overwhelming.

Bobby and a few other crouched by them. But Jean suddenly grabbed his ungloved hand and pressed it against her cheek. Bobby's cold was overruled and he began to feel the intense heat. "Ha-ha-OW!" he jerked his hand away, trying to revive its frozen texture in order to cease the pain…but failed. "Oh, God. She's hot."

"Bobby!" half the X-Men scolded.

"No! I mean she's _HOT_! As in, sizzling!"

"They both are," Hank concluded, lightly pressing a furry hand to Scott's forehead. "But how..?"

"Their feeling is not their own," Charles said with sudden realization. And he knew: Jadaiuss was not just another powerful mutant.

A/N: Yo! What's up with Scott and Jean? Well, guess you'll just have to review so I can write more and then ya'll can find out. For my previous reviewers, many thanx and hope you review again. For those of you who haven't yet, well, pleez review. It'll make my day. And I can update faster. More reviews, more updates. Til next time, ya'll!


End file.
